Doll
by lilplayer
Summary: Kira and Lacus go shopping, but Lacus seems to be having a little more fun than Kira. Hinted AthrunxKira and past KiraxLacus


**Doll**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Kira groaned as he slumped into one of the benches that decorated the large mall he was currently in.

He had been dragged here by an eager Lacus who had just returned to Orb from PLANT and was looking to spend some "quality time" with him. Kira knew it was just an excuse for her to get him to carry her bags around and for her to drag him into various stores to dress him up in outfits like her own personal "Barbie doll." However even with this knowledge Kira had given into the sad face of Lacus Clyne after she had given her speech on how they hardly ever spend time together with it just being him and her

"Come on Kira you can't possibly be tired." The sound of the songstress brought Kira out of his trance.

Kira frowned as he looked at the girl. She was dressed casually in a pale pink skirt and white tank top and jacket. Her hair was pulled back into her famous pony tale and she wore big white rimmed sunglasses that matched her white and pink boots.

"I'm not tired." Kira said truthfully. He wasn't the Ultimate Coordinator for nothing and a little shopping wasn't wearing him out he was just sooo bored!

Smiling Lacus adjusted her glasses that hid her appearance and pulled Kira to his feet. "That's wonderful so now let's go to another store!" Lacus said happily.

Kira badly wanted to groan but he held it in and grabbed a few of Lacus bags that all contained dozens of clothes that she had purchased for herself.

Upon entering the designer boutique Lacus giggled happily before running over to a rack of clothes and began her browsing. Kira rolled his eyes. He never understood the joys of shopping and wondered why Lacus always seemed to want him to go with her. Surely she had other girl friends that would enjoy this. Although sadly Kira realized that Lacus didn't have very many friends, her life as a pop icon had left her famous and unable to find true friends very easily. Also she traveled so much and couldn't keep up very many friendships .Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and few others from the war were really all the friends she had.

Walking over to Lacus who was still concentrating on pulling clothes off the rack Kira spoke up. "Lacus, not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, but wouldn't you enjoy this more if you invited Cagalli or Miriallia?"

Lacus stopped gathering her clothes for a moment to look at Kira. It had been a few years since the end of the second war and now both of them were at the respectable age of 24 and both were now more mature but even so Lacus smiled at Kiras attempt to be blunt but at the same time not trying to hurt her feelings.

"Well Kira you should know that Cagalli hates shopping and would have never agreed to come and yes I could have asked someone else to come like Miriallia, Meyrin or maybe Luna but I wanted to come with you Kira." Lacus said a smile brought on her face.

Kira quirked his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Lacus smiled and giggled. "Because you make such a better doll than anyone else." Lacus said happily while handing Kira a bunch of clothes to try on.

Kira groaned and hung his head. "Do I have too?"

Lacus pouted slightly. "Yes you do."

Kira looked up and glared. "Why don't you ever ask Athrun to do this?"

Lacus glared back though it was hard to tell with her sunglasses on. "Because Athrun doesn't have the same….model qualities."

Kira raised one of his burnet eye brows. "Model qualities?"

Smiling Lacus nodded. "Yes model qualities."

"How so?"

Sighing Lacus turned Kira around and pushed in direction of the change rooms. All the while explaining her previous statement. "What I mean is Kira though Athrun is taller you have the long legs, slim hips, tan skin, and come on your pretty face turns lots of heads." Lacus said with a wink while motioning to several female clerks who where staring at Kira while whispering to each other.

"He's hot"

"You got that right, just look at those eyes."

"I love his hair."

"Do you think that woman is his girlfriend?"

These where all several statements that Kira couldn't help but sigh and blush at, even at the age of 24 he was still shy.

Lacus giggled as they reached the dressing rooms at Kira face. "Don't worry Kira, you go change and I'll go break it to them that you aren't interested in girls." Lacus said with a laugh as Kira shot her a dirty look.

Sighing Kira entered the change room and looked at the pile of clothes Lacus had handed him. He had several outfits all where very stylish and fitted his personality.

"At least she has good taste." Kira murmured to himself as he began pulling off his own clothes and slipping on one of the outfits Lacus had picked for him.

Before heading out Kira looked himself in the mirror. He did look good if he did say so himself. He was decked out in a pair of dark tight jeans and a dark almost black dress shirt that accented his dark eyes perfectly.

Deciding to get his inspection with Lacus over with Kira left the change room and went over to lacus who was sitting on a couch that was placed in front of the rooms, She didn't notice him though as she was talking to one of the clerks who had recognized her and asked for an autograph.

Clearing his throat he brought the girls attention to him. "So, how do I look?" Kira asked striking a pose mockingly causing the pink haired girl to giggle.

Lacus sat back in her seat and pulled her glassed down her nose slightly so that she was looking over them to stare at Kira. Letting her eyes wander up and down the boy with a smirk, she locked eyes with the brunet and licked her lips teasingly.

"Damn Kira why did we ever break up?" Lacus asked jokingly. Though truth is she felt a little bit of regret and envy, she let Kira go because she didn't love him, but he was defiantly not too bad on the eyes. However she knew it wouldn't work out and chased those thoughts away with a shake of her head.

Kira rolled his eyes. "We broke up because you fell in love with the public again and I fell in love with Athrun." Kira said smiling.

Lacus laughed good heartily it was true enough plus the disappointed groans of the clerks who figured out that Kira was actually gay was hysterical.

"True Kira, but jokes aside you look great now go change and well get out of here. But we are defiantly taking that outfit; Athrun will drool at the mouth once he sees you in that." Lacus said with a grin.

Laughing Kira agreed and turned back to change.

Once he was out of sight the clerk Lacus was talking too turned to her and blinked her big green eyes. "Did you two really once date?"

Lacus smiled and nodded. "Yes but we are just good friends now."

The girl frowned. "Doesn't it bother you that's he's gay now though."

Lacus shrugged. "Wasn't what I was expecting but hey we are still friends and he's happy so I'm happy, plus….he makes a great doll for shopping." Lacus said and she and the girl giggled.

In the change room Kira made a face as he heard the two talking. Staring at himself in the mirror he raised an eyebrow at himself and let out a slight whimper.

He really did make a good doll.

**A/N: So what did you think? This story is based on something that actually happened to me and one of my friends when we went shopping. With Lacus being myself and Kira as one of my ex-boyfriends. He's now gay and we are still great friends and he hates shopping.**

**So all of you who think that Lacus is a little out of character sorry for that. I cut out a lot of her comments that were actually some of mine to keep her in character but she still has some of my personality in her. Sorry for that.**

**P.S: I like to dress people up like my own personal doll too. : grins:**

**Please Review.**


End file.
